


Back at it

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Spn Kink Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean and Cas have a toy, Jimmy tests it out





	Back at it

It's another year before Dean and Cas see Jimmy again. It happens to be Christmas again when he shows up on their doorstep with snow falling from his hair and a grin as wide as Texas. Jimmy has one backpack slung across his shoulder and his eyes are focused primarily on Cas. Dean can feel his now husband grip his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. 

 

“You two aren't going to keep me out here because I missed the wedding are you?” Jimmy smiles. “It's freezing out here you know.” 

 

Dean nods, moving to the side to allow Jimmy to come in. The man shakes off the excess snow before dropping his bag onto the floor next to the door and taking off his shoes. 

 

“I am sorry that I couldn't make it to the wedding. I did want to come.” 

 

Castiel stares at Jimmy from behind Dean's arm, a scowl crosses his face. As much as he loved his friends and what little family he had left, he wished his brother could have made it.

 

“Then why didn't you?” Castiel questions. He moved from behind Dean, crossing his arms across his chest. “You're my brother and I wanted you there on my big day… did, did what we did the last time you were here affect that?” 

 

Jimmy shakes his head, “Of course not Cassie! That was one of the best nights of my life. I wouldn't have wished for anything more than that. I got held up, I couldn't get back to the states In time for it. I'm sorry about that. I truly am.” 

 

Castiel looks down at his feet before he sighs and moves toward his brother. Castiel wraps Jimmy in a tight embrace. 

 

“A call would have been nice too you know.” 

 

Jimmy hugs him back, “I'm sorry. Really, let me make it up to you. Both of you.” 

 

Castiel holds onto Jimmy's hand, he looks down at their fingers, both so similar and yet so different at the same time. 

 

He's discussed this with Dean, if Jimmy had ever come back to them he wanted to try. 

 

“There is something…” Castiel begins. He glances back at Dean who swallows hard. 

 

He knows. 

 

“Anything.” Jimmy smiles. 

 

“I want to, I want do what we did again, I want the three of us to be together.” 

 

Jimmy's eyes widened. “Are you sure about that? I mean…” 

 

Castiel leans in close to Jimmy, wrapping an arm around his brother's waist. “I'm very sure. Plus Dean and I just bought this toy, it's called an angel blade and we want to try it out. Preferably on someone who's taken a few in his days.” 

 

There's a playfulness to his voice that Jimmy can't help but press a kiss to Castiel's lips. 

 

Jimmy smirks. “Cassie. You've taken more dildos than I have. I remember your collection.” 

 

Castiel rolls his eyes. “You peeked on me?” 

 

“Just your collection. It was by accident actually. Anyway. Lead me to this toy? I haven't fucked anyone in months. Or been fucked for that matter.” 

 

Castiel chuckles. “I've seen you Jimmy, I seen you take more than your fair share of dildos. Baby you can handle this.” 

 

Dean walks closer to Jimmy, pulling him into his arms. “The bedroom is upstairs waiting for us.” 

 

                                          _

 

Jimmy's on his back, legs hoisted up on Dean's shoulders. Castiel is next to Jimmy, running a hand down his chest. The angel blade which turned out to be a very fancy dildo was being pushed into Jimmy, as slowly as Dean could manage. 

 

“Fuck, Dean!” Jimmy grasps Castiel's wrist to hold on to him just a little bit. “Deeper.” 

 

Castiel let's out a smile. “I told you Dean, such a little slut for this. Isn't he precious?” 

 

Dean laughs. “Definitely.” 

 

Dean pushes the dildo in deeper, Jimmy's eyes snapping shut. “Dean, Cassie. I…”

 

Castiel presses a kiss to Jimmy's lips. “How do you like this sweetheart?” 

 

“I love this very much, so very much but it'll be even better with a cock or two up my ass.” 

 

Dean plants a kiss to Jimmy's chest. 

 

“In good time Jimmy. Right now, you're going to take this dildo and be happy about it. Got it?” 

 

Jimmy nods. “I got it. Just push it deeper please. I want it to fill me up." 

Dean nods. "Whatever you say Jimmy." 


End file.
